nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Quenzhal
Jetzt Administrator du bist, junger Padawan! --Mickie Veraltete und ausgelagerte Themen * Bildrechte (23. Aug. 2010) - Diskussion unter: "Forum:Lizens und Quelle zu einem Screenshot" oder "Benutzer_Blog:Typhix/Creative Commons, was bedeutet das eigentlich?" * Cataclysm-Hinweise (22. Aug. 2009) - Ausgelagert zu: "Forscherliga-Wiki_Diskussion:Hinweise_zu_Cataclysm" * Gebietskarten (23. Nov. 2009) - Ausgelagert zu "Kategorie Diskussion:Karten" * Gildenwappen (29. Sep. 2008) - Aktuell im Blizzard Arsenal einfach herunterzuladen. * Grafischer Editor (16. Sep. 2010) - Diskussion unter: "Forum:Grafischer Editor" * Kategorie für Inaktive (27. Jul. 2009) - Ausgelagert unter: Kategorie Diskussion:Inaktiv‎‎ * Layoutänderung (6. Okt. 2010) - Diskussion unter "Benutzer_Blog:Morgyl/Das_neue_design_und_so" Statistik Avatar hat uns was Nettes erstellt: 400px Sieht doch gut aus. Wollen wir das kurzzeitig irgendwo einbinden (z.B. Startseite)? Mit Dank an die Community oder sowas? --Typhix 09:00, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Können wir gern tun. Die Idee is super ;) --Quen 11:24, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch... ...zum Überspringen der 5.000'er Marke. Respekt! --Avatar 09:18, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Danke schön :D Wir bemühen uns, auch die nächsten 5.000 zu schaffen ... irgendwann ;) Im Gegenzug muss aber auch mal gesagt werden: Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung dabei. Quen 09:24, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Gerne. Wir haben immer noch ein paar Tricks in unserer Kiste um das Google-Ranking etwas zu steigern. Wenn du magst, bitte ich MtaÄ mal in den nächsten Tagen bei euch vorbeizugucken und zu schauen, wo man noch etwas nachbessern kann. --Avatar 09:31, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Gern ;) Quen 09:33, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... nicht zum Vorlagen fixen :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. ;) Mal schauen, was wir da noch so verbessern können. *ruft nach Typhix, dem Fachmenschen für solche Sachen* Quen 14:05, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Stehe zur Stelle. *salutiert* Aber wie ich sehe, hast du ja schon alles eingerichtet. :) --Typhix 14:23, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Mir is lieber, du schaust da nochmal drüber, was man da noch verbessern könnte. Du weißt wesentlich besser, auf was man da achten sollte, als ich ;) Quen 14:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Ich finde, sie sehen gut aus, so wie du sie gemacht hast. Danke! Das wird dem Wiki helfen :) Mit freundlichen Grßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:28, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Die Page-Title würde ich so lassen, die sind sehr gut. Für die Beschreibung würde ich zunächst Schlüsselwörter sammeln, die uns sehr wichtig sind. Bei welchen Suchwörtern soll man auf das Wiki stoßen? Aus diesen Wörtern können wir dann anschließend einen kurzen, knackigen Text verfassen. Der bestehende Text ist aber für den Moment auch gut. --Typhix 14:34, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Createplates Support Hallo! Ich bin Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) vom Wikia Community Support. Wir wollten euch darauf hinweisen, dass Wikia den Support für Createplates auslaufen lässt und euch anbieten, die neue, verbesserte Version (aka Layout-Ersteller) dafür freizuschalten. Wie schaut es aus - soll ich für euch die neue Layout-Ersteller-Funktion aktivieren? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:50, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Ja, das wäre super. Sowas können wir für unser Wiki gut gebrauchen. Danke dir schonmal im Vorraus! Quen 10:56, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Hallo, wie es scheint war es bereits aktiviert. Wenn du Hilfe benötigen solltest, lass es mich auf meiner Diskussionsseite wissen! Schönes Wochenende, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:36, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Sieht doch schon gut aus! --Typhix 12:01, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Wie bestellt, Typhix... :-) An sich find ich den neuen Layout-Ersteller super. Ich habe da aber momentan noch ein paar Unklarheiten, wo du mir bestimmt helfen kannst. Ich verlege die Fragestunde darüber mal in die ... also eigentlich sollte das in die Diskussion für die "Layout:Charakterseite - Test" kommen. Nun ist es in der "Charakterseite - Test" gelandet... auch wenn die Diskussionseite dorthin verlinkt... *wundert sich* -- Quen 12:15, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Ich habe hier auf deine Anfrage geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:07, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Quellenbücher: Shadows and light Hey Quenzhal, Scribd. com hat das Warcraft Quellenbuch "Shadows and Light" veröffentlicht. Solltest du das Buch nicht besitzen, kannst du nun dort nachschlagen (und nicht immer auf Wow Wikia). Ich hoffe, du kannst es verwenden. - Hyakinthos 17:21, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) * Danke dir für den Hinweis! Das Buch fehlte mir tatsächlich noch in meiner Sammlung. :-) - Quen 08:08, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hallo Quenzhal. Wir suchen noch ein deutschsprachiges Wiki, das Interesse daran hat, vor einem allgemeinen Release die neue Chat-Funktion auszuprobieren. Hättet ihr Interesse? --Avatar 08:51, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Probieren geht über studieren. Da wir momentan neben dem Erfolgssystem auch die Artikelkommentar-Funktion ausprobieren, nehmen wir den Chat gern auch noch dazu. :-) --Quen 08:56, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Das freut mich. Ich habe die Funktion soeben aktiviert. Sie ist noch nicht komplett übersetzt, das wird sich aber in Kürze ändern. Viel Spaß beim Testen. --Avatar 09:09, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) N'zoth Quen hätte eine Frage wann Taucht denn N'zoth in Warcraft 3 Auf? * In Warcraft 3 nicht, wenn dann in World of Warcraft. Wir wissen über N'zoth bisher nur, dass er auf der Blizzcon 2010 als derjenige angekündigt wurde, der den Smaragdgrünen Traum korrumpiert. Orginalmeldung: Can you give any spoilers of a location of an Old God in this expansion. and elaborate on the theory that if all old gods are gone the world would explode? OR IS IT? You haven't seen who pays Deathwing's bills. Have you played any Cataclysm? ... like where the world blows up? Have we publically announced the...? You might see it's name uttered in a few places in Cataclysm... Nezoth/Ni'zoth? He has was the creature responsible for the spark of the Emerald Nightmare, and he has all sorts of weird shit going on. Quelle: MMO-Champion: Blizzcon 2010 - WoW Quests and Lore Panel. * Mehr ist mir derzeit dazu nicht bekannt. Was du aber machen kanns, um nähere Informationen zu erhalten ist, im Fragen-Wiki unter der Abteilung WoW-Fragen dein Anliegen zu wiederholen. Vielleicht weiß ein Mitarbeiter eines anderen deutschen WoW-Wikis ja Antwort. --Quen 08:24, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ey echt du hast mir den Ganzen Artikel Versaut und gibst mir die Schuld.. -.- : 1. Höflich bleiben. 2. Grenzen deine Bearbeitungen schon fast an Vandalimus hier und wenn du so weitermachst - und in diesem Ton weiter redest ... verwarne ich dich beim dritten Mal, wenn ich wieder feststellen muss, dass du vorsätzlich Falschinformationen in Artikel bringst, in anderen Gildenseiten vorsätzlich die Rechtschreibung verfälscht oder dich weiter weigerst, einfach mal höflich zu fragen, ob nicht vielleicht eine Seite bereits existiert oder wie was gemacht werden sollte, damit du lernen kannst, wie es richtig gemacht wirst ... mit einer Sperre. Als Bürokrat dieses Wikis obliegt das meiner Verantwortung hier für Ordnung zu sorgen. --Quen 21:39, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC)